


Home

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, M/M, Military, Proposals, Race Cries, Reunions, Spot is an army man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: He hadn't seen Spot in 471 days. That was a year, three months and fifteen days.That was 470 days too long.AKA; Spot comes home from the war, They're happy, Race cries





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and fluffy

Race was waiting in the airport, his fingers restlessly tapping on the back of his phone case. 

It had been three and a half months since Spot had received an honorable discharge for the shrapnel that littered his left shoulder and upper back. He had had to stay in Iraq for his recovery, and Race didn't have the money to fly out there. He hadn't seen Spot in 471 days. That was a year, three months and fifteen days. 

That was 470 days too long. 

An announcement came over the PA system and Race bolted upright. "Flight 392 from Iraq arriving at gate seven."

Race stood, watching as the terminal doors opened and hundreds of soldiers walked out. Women ran to their husbands. Men opened their arms for their wives. Children ran to their parents. Families found each other, all running and hugging and crying. 

Finally, he found his boyfriend. The tears started right then and there as they locked eyes. Spot dropped his bags and gave that gorgeous smile of his, holding his arms open. Race took off running. 

He crashed full speed into Spot, who swept him off his feet, twirling them around before setting Race back down on the ground. 

Spot looked at him, his head slightly upturned. "Hey baby," his Brooklyn accent was still as thick as ever. He reached up to put a hand on Race's cheek, wiping away tears. "Missed you."

All Race could do was cry and bury his face in Spot's neck, breathing him in as he clutched desperately at the bulky fabric of his uniform. 

"You scared me," he managed between quiet sobs. "Don't you ever do that again."

Spot smiled, "wouldn't dream of it darlin'." He placed a gentle hand in Race's blond curls, tugging slightly so he would look up. 

Race finally smiled again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached out to touch Spot's face, his fingers brushing across his cheekbones, his jawline, the bridge of his nose. Every curve and edge he had committed to memory. 

He stared for a long while, just taking in Spot's grin and the feel of the hand placed over his. Then he finally connected their lips. After 471 long days apart, he could finally feel those lips on his again. Always ever so slightly chapped, but somehow warm and soft even still. 

"I love you," he murmured against Spot's lips. 

"Love you too," Spot smiled, pulling back a little. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I don't ever have to go back there." Spot reached down to take both of Race's hands. "I can stay here with you, we can settle down, get a nice little house in Brooklyn, just you and me. And maybe we can start a family, just like you've always wanted. Three adorable kids, and a dog, and a fish, and some house plants and a nice little garden like-"

"Like I've always dreamed of," Race was grinning from eat to ear, tears still rolling down his face as he listened. 

Spot fishes around in his pocket as he spoke. "I know it's just a formality at this point but," he kneeled down in front of his boyfriend, smiling up at him. "What do you say, wanna get married?"

He popped open the little box, revealing a simple silver band with a little twist at the top. Spot was giving Race a hopeful smile, and a small crowd had gathered to see what would happen. 

Race's hands flew to him mouth, a small gasp escaping. They had always talked of marriage, but suddenly it was all so real. He nodded fervently, "yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Spot grinned, slipping the ring into Race's left ring finger before standing and sweeping him up into another hug. 

"We're gonna get married," he said quietly. "I love you so much."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Feel like I haven't put Newsies content out in a hot minute but I actually just posted something a week ago so, yeah.
> 
> I've just been really I to Marvel fics ever since Endgame came out (and since I watched Civil War for the 9th time) if you're into that you should 100% go read the 6 stucky fics I wrote in the past week and a half (I believe... Time in hard)
> 
> ANYWAY if you enjoyed pls pls pls drop a comment, they mean the world to me


End file.
